Memories
by SparkyKnight
Summary: RevisedDid you ever wonder how Luna knew about Hiro, before he was even born and how he was an orphan? Well, let's just say his life is going to be taking a turn. For better or worse.


Disclaimer: I know its been a while...okay its been five years ;; I admit I was in a slump to how to continue this fanfic, but after rereading it, I know I have improved vastly compared to how I wrote this the first time, so I'm rewriting each chapter so that it won't seemed as rushed and would be more interesting. Oh and just a heads up, forgive me if I miss anything as I haven't played the game in a while and my memory of the places and where certain characters are may be off. So once more, I don't own anything of Lunar 2: Eternal Blue except for a copy of the game itself so no flames and remember to review please!

_A baby's cry was heard throughout a small household in the small town. It had woken up from its nap, wanting attention as he clutched his blanket in his small fists. A small white cat with wings was flying around the crib trying to quiet it._

_"Aww, come on Hiro stop crying and smile!!" the cat's squeeky voice said sticking out its tongue trying to get the child to laugh. but it just made the baby cry harder making the cat's ears lower._

_Footsteps sounded and the cat turned around gave a desperate look to the woman who had just entered. "I tried but he just started crying louder." he whined making the woman laugh. _

_The woman shook her head and moved closer to the crib. Soon the crying child was lifted out of the handmade crib and was rocked gently. Slowly, the child stopped crying and wide green orbs stared back into ocean blue eyes._

_"I don't think he likes me very much..." pouted the floating cat as he landed on the woman's shoulder._

_"He's just a little cranky from his nap. My sweet little Hiro...are you hungry?" the melodic voice asked as she carried the baby to the kitchen. The young woman got her reply by a series of coos and giggles as the child reconized the woman. "Haha, I'll take that as a yes, let's get you some milk before your daddy comes back. Today he gets back from his very long trip to see Uncle Nash and Aunt Mia."_

_"He has been gone for almost a week..." the white cat stated._

_"Well you know how he likes to take his time and it is a bit of a walk to Vane." the woman replied._

_Holding the child gently in her arm, she started to gently warm up some milk for her son. After waiting a few moments and was about to take the pot off of teh stove, the whole house started to shake, throwing things off the of the shelves, the pan toppled over spilling all the warm milk. _

_"A...ah!! Another quake!!" the floating cat cried out clingling desperatly to the woman's shoulder._

_"Oh no...not again!" the woman cried as she held the baby Hiro to her and moved quickly under the table for protection. She also grabbed the clingling cat on her shoulder and held him with her son as she closed her eyes and prayed that the shaking would end quickly. Hiro getting scared himself started to cry as the woman tried to calm him down as the cat tried rubbing his head aginst the baby's cheek._

_"Shhhh...Hiro, sweetie calm down. Mommy is here. Don't worry it'll be over soon." she whispered to him stroking the tuft of light brown hair. What seemed like hours to the woman and her child, ended mere minutes later. Carefully moving out from under the table she looked around at the damage that was done to the house. "Well at least its nothing we can't replace." she sighed and looked over her baby. "Are you alright now?" she asked lossening her grip to let the cat fly up. He nodded and took in the damge. _

_Suddenly the door slammed open surprising the three and a man came running into the kitchen breathing heavily and panting._

_"Are you all alright!?" the man shouted looking over his wife and child. The same bright green eyes that were in the baby's shone in the man's own eyes. The cat quickly floated over and landed on the man's shoulder._

_"Ye...yes. We were surprised but we took cover under the table." she said._

_"Yeah, this one felt bigger then the last one!!" stated the cat._

_"Thank god...I was worried when the quake started happening as soon as I got back from Vane." he stated._

_"...I'm getting worried...these quakes are happening more and more frequently..." the woman said getting nervous._

_"I know, I talked with...and...as they were getting some weird readings from the magical energy that was causing this." the man replied gravly. "they found out where its mainly coming from...and expanding to..."_

_"Dear...?"_

_"Its been steadily heading to where we live..."_

_"What!? But that's impossible!" the woman cried out, her eyes widening._

_"I reacted the same when ... told me, but ... showed me the charts they had made and its true. I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling we have to move away." _

_Before the woman could reply a loud cracking was heard and before they family inside knew it, the tree just outside their house was coming on top of them._

_"LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!"_

-----------------------------------------

A young man in a large bed surrounded by sheets that werea different shade of blue sat up breathing heavily. He raised a hand to his head and wiped off a bit of the sweat.

"What...what the hell was that about?" he whispered to himself as he tried to calm down his heart. He gazed out to look past the large windows that were surrounding the room as a silver stream of light swept in from the glow of his old home.

"Mmmnn...Hiro? What's wrong?" a soft voice asked besides him. The young man gazed down to see the worried eyes of a girl sleeping next to him.

"Ah...its nothing Lucia, just a weird dream." the young man replied trying to reassure her.

The girl didn't seem to believe him for a moment and sat up too, her pink nightgown slipping off of one shoulder as she raised a hand and rested it against Hiro's cheeks.

"This is the third 'weird dream' you've had three nights in a row." she said a bit worried. "why won't you tell me anything about them? 

"Because I don't understand them myself." he replied mentally exhausted."No names are said but mine, and I'm in a different house then Grandpa Gwyns. I'm sorry Lucia but can we please not talk about this?"

"Alright, just try and get some sleep. We have a to get ready to go back to Lunar." Lucia said. At that Hiro smiled gently.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to forget the reunion we have with all our friends on the day we defeated Zophar." Hiro added kissing Lucia gently on the lips. Lucia smiled and laid back down as she pulled the covers over her.

Once Hiro was sure that his girlfriend was fast asleep he pulled the blankets away and stepped onto the cold marble floor. Making his way to the window he pressed his hand against it and gazed back up at the moon.

End of Chapter 1

So...how was that as a remake of the first chapter? Please tel me if anything is confusing or doesn't make sense.


End file.
